MP40
}} The MP40 is a German Personal Defense Weapon. It is currently in the Test Place and is unlocked at Rank 56 or can be purchased with credits (CR*). History The MP 40 (M'aschinen'p'istole '''40' '' or Machine Pistol 40) is an open-bolt, blowback-operated, submachine gun chambered for the 9×19mm Parabellum cartridge, developed in Germany. It was designed in 1938 by Heinrich Vollmer and was based on the earlier MP 38. The MP 40 was designed to be more cost-effective than the MP 38, using stamped metal parts rather than machined ones. It saw extensive use by the Axis Powers and its allies (Germany, Italy, Austria, Romania) during the Second World War. It was predominantly used by infantrymen, particularly platoon and squad leaders, as well as paratroopers, seeing usage on both the Eastern and Western fronts. From 1940 to 1945, an estimated 1.1 million MP 40s and its variants were produced. https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/MP_40 The MP 40 was considered a reliable weapon, however, a key weakness was its magazine. It was of a double-column, single-feed insert design. This increased friction against the remaining rounds moving up to the feed lip, sometimes leading to feeding malfunctions, which were worsened by the presence of dirt or mud. Another issue was that the magazine was occasionally misused as a handhold. The hand pressure on the magazine frame caused the magazine lips to move out of the line of feed, as the magazine well did not keep the magazine firmly in place. German troops were instructed to either grip the handhold on the underside of the weapon, or the magazine housing with the supporting hand to avoid feeding failures. In-Game '''''General Information The MP40 is a slow firing PDW with the slowest Rate of Fire (RoF) in game. It has a relatively average damage and magazine size for one. Unlike most PDWs however, it does have a high headshot multiplier; capable of a 2-Shot-Kill (2SK) up to 50 studs and dropping down to a 4SK beyond that. Usage & Tactics Coming soon. Conclusion Coming soon. Pros & Cons Pros: *Very low recoil. *Clean iron sights. *2-shot headshot capability. *Common ammunition type. *Good minimum damage. *High ammunition reserve. *Slightly higher magazine size then most PDWs. Cons: *Lowest automatic Rate-of-Fire (RoF) in-game. *Slowest TTK with bodyshots up-close in-game, at 360 milliseconds. *Quick range drop-off. Trivia *The MP40, if added into the game, would have the lowest automatic RoF in-game, the title which currently belongs to the AG-3. **However, the G11K2 from the CTE had an automatic RoF of 480 RPM, which was even slower than the MP40. *The MP40 is a returning weapon from Call of Robloxia 5: Roblox at War. (Which is broken and under review.) *When the player reaches Rank 56 in the main game, the game displays a message saying that the player has unlocked the MP40, despite the fact that the MP40 is still being tested. **This also occured with the PPSh-41, MG3KWS and occurred in the past with the DBV-12 (which was named "AK12/76" in the main game) before they were added. **This likely occurs because the gun's data such as name, class, and rank are coded into the game early but the model for the weapon does not exist yet in the game's workspace. *The design of the MP40 was so efficient that the American M3 Grease Gun actually based on it with a slightly downgraded design to cope with the wartime stress. **The same applies to the Sten to a further extent, which is able to use MP40 magazines. *The ammo reserve was not divisible by 32; after exhausting 5 magazines, there is one 20-round magazine left. It is likely a reference to CoR 5, which has the same maximum ammunition conundrum. **This was fixed as of 3/30/2018. References Personal Defense Weapon Category:Primary Weapons Category:Scout Class Category:Historical Weapons